


something about him

by spacesuh



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, OH!! and improper punctuation because im sleepy, Surprise Ending?, These tags are out of hand, but theyre mentioned briefly, chenle and renjun are tagged, im sorry, like theyre only mentioned because they talk to winwin, mark loving sicheng, soft boyfriends, sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesuh/pseuds/spacesuh
Summary: #MARK: loving winwin hours are always [open]





	something about him

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really Really late birthday gift for my moonlight, my platonic soulmate, my lifeline user wayvsung on twitter. happy belated birthday, i hope you love this, little lemon <3 i love you

Mark looks down at his boyfriend who is sleeping like a cat next to him. He takes in all of his features and begins to think about how each and every thing has captured mark in a web of longing and forever love for the elder. 

He caresses the others face with his left hand and traces the slope of his nose down to the slight pout his lips are currently in. he chuckles to himself, to the room, and thinks about how sicheng’s lips always have this pout imbedded into his lips. He brings his hand up to his ear and runs his fingers along the slight point of them. 

Mark starts thinking about everything he loves about sicheng, about all the ways he's in love with him. He mentally starts reminiscing on how he fell in love with the most beautiful and intimate parts of sicheng. 

He fell in love with his dancing almost as soon as he saw it. It was during promo for the 7th sense and the company decided to let winwin have a piece of interlude in the beginning before the song. From the side of the stage mark watched as the older boy twisted and danced on the highest points of his feet. Mark could feel how this made an already eerie, mysterious vibed song even better. He almost didn't want to go on stage. He wanted to watch it over and over again, so that’s what he did. Every time sicheng had to practice solo mark would beam up to him and ask if he could watch. 

Without mark knowing, sicheng had developed something for the younger as well, and he adored each and every time mark came up to him bouncing on the heels of his feet asking him in the sweetest voice known to man if he “can watch gege practice” and each time winwin asked why, mark would just giggle and say he just wanted to watch. 

And who was sicheng to deny such a bright eyed boy?

He truly fell in love with his speech whenever he watched winwin interact with the two younger chinese members of the group. He had already known that him and chenle and renjun were close, but there was something different happening between them as he watched all three of them from far away catching up on everything. That was one of the very first times that he noticed a glint of something he couldn't recognize in the oldest eyes, something he now knows is comfort. He watched how the everlong tension in his shoulders when he is around the other, non-chinese members is gone, and he looks more composed, comfortable and at ease with renjun and chenle. He spoke with such fluidity that mark had never seen or heard when communicating with him. He pulled out his journal and wrote down a small note to get better than just the simple conversational mandarin he already knew. He wrote down how he needed to make the taller feel at ease with him, how it was /important/ for him to feel at ease with mark. 

He’s brought back to the present whenever he feels a body climbing onto him. 

“Hey”, Mark looks towards the other.

Sicheng looks beautiful like this, mark thinks, eyes thick with sleep and drooping down every second. He looks so ethereal with the moonlight hitting his tan skin directly through the spot of their window that the curtain doesn't fully reach, illuminating every part of his face that mark can see. 

“Hey, baby, what’re you doing still awake?” the elder asks while nuzzling his head into marks neck and making himself comfy atop his upper body. 

“Just thinking about you” mark says before he can stop himself. 

Sicheng brings his head back up and touches his nose to marks and smiles one of the brightest smiles, the smile that mark has hundreds of pictures of. The smile that shows that sicheng is truly happy. he blinks lazily at mark and gives him a kiss that takes the youngest breath away. 

“well stop thinking so hard, bighead, we have a big day tomorrow. I'm leaving before noon, and you have practice before that” Sicheng notices how mark's face tenses remembering that this is their last night together before sicheng leaves for a couple months to prepare for wayv’s next comeback. 

he kisses him again, cherishes it as it might be the last chance he gets for a long time. he relishes in the small noises coming from the younger and then he begins to kiss down to his neck and chuckles to himself as mark starts to relax again. 

“so let's sleep well together,'' he pauses, “one last time, markle.”

mark relaxes and wraps his arms around sicheng, kisses his forehead, and closes his eyes

“i love you, markie. thank you for giving me a love so pure and astonishing as you do. thank you for loving me and for letting me love you.” he can hear sicheng say before he presses a kiss to the juncture where his collarbone connects to his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> i Really apologize for the improper punctuation and grammar in this. 1) its un-beta'd and 2) i had an idea and i'm so excited to post it


End file.
